


I am screaming your name (it seems that's all I can do)

by larrycaring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Death, Grief, I am actually bad with all these terms; forgive me, M/M, Sorrow, set during the finale episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Liam didn’t know how far he’d run off, but he didn’t stop until his legs trembled and eventually failed him. His knees sank to the mud. It was raining, and it felt like the weather was mourning with him.No. Liam could not accept it. Theo couldn’t be dead. He refused.Liam wailed, for God knows how long. He hollered until his voice failed him in turn and his eyes were incapable of producing more tears.





	I am screaming your name (it seems that's all I can do)

**Author's Note:**

> *awkwardly clears throat* Errm, hi? I’m sorry my fellow Larries, but today we’re reunited for a new fic, and it is not about Larry Stylinson. *gasps* Shocking, I know?
> 
> If you’re familiar with Teen Wolf and ship Thiam, then you might like this. (I say ‘might’ because, ehhh, this fic is kind of… sad… What can I say, I like the pain.) And if you do watch Teen Wolf and you haven’t reached the finale yet… Well, maybe there’s a spoiler about the villain? So be aware of that.
> 
> This fic takes place during the finale, and it is slightly inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/cdoychristian/status/912324622871232512
> 
> PS. In the story Scott and Stiles got rid of the Inuk-Ite, right before Theo dies.
> 
> This is my first Thiam fanfiction, so please indulge me. (Yes, because obviously I like non-canon ship. But eh, Thiam is endgame for me. I still have hope for a Teen Wolf spin-off with them.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS 2: This is unbeta’ed, so all mistakes are mine. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Title lyrics from the song Dead By Sunrise.

“Theo!”

The prolonged and horrifying scream rang through the hospital. Liam never knew he was capable of such a loud sound. Yet here he was, screaming his head off as Theo’s eyes briefly found his, before the chimera collapsed to the ground in silent. It was such a contrast to Liam’s shattering cry.

After that, Liam didn’t remember much. He just remembered his throat hurting with how much he yelled and his eyes burning. Then he remembered being yanked away by Mason. He remembered more shouts and more tears.

He remembered Theo's lifeless body.

He wished he could forget.

**

Liam didn’t know how far he’d run off, but he didn’t stop until his legs trembled and eventually failed him. His knees sank to the mud. It was raining, and it felt like the weather was mourning with him.

No. Liam could not accept it. Theo couldn’t be dead. He couldn't.

Liam wailed, for God knows how long. He hollered until his voice failed him in turn and his eyes were incapable of producing more tears.

He roared so loud that the whole town probably heard his outcry.

**

“Has he left his bedroom today?” a distant yet familiar voice inquired.

Liam closed his eyes. It was no surprise Scott would come again. It’d been two days, and of course he wouldn’t let it go.

The alpha’s tone was loaded with worry, sadness. The same emotions could be heard in Mason’s voice when he answered the werewolf.

“No… Still hasn’t touched his food either… I tried.”

“I know you did,” Scott told him with a reassuring voice, trying to comfort Mason. “Maybe I can try?”

“Scott,” Mason said with a drained voice, and guilt added to Liam’s sorrow, because Mason hasn’t left Liam’s house because of him. Mason had whispered to Liam on the other side of his bedroom door, ‘I’m not leaving you. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there.’

Thing is, Liam didn’t think he’d ever be ready to carry on with an existence where Theo Raeken didn’t exist.

“I think we should leave him alone,” Mason told Scott.

There was a silence, and Scott probably nodded in answer. Liam wouldn’t know. He was too busy trying to cry himself to exhaustion, his face buried in his pillow, damped with tears.

“I didn’t know they were that close,” Scott spoke all of a sudden, his tone sombre. He didn’t sound mad, however Liam picked on the utter confusion in his voice.

For some reasons, that made Liam want to cry again. Scott didn’t know. Nobody knew, and not even Liam knew at first.

(When did he grow attached to Theo? Why was it hurting so much?)

So of course Scott was confounded by Liam’s attitude. Because even though Theo had grown to be something akin to an ally, Liam knew Scott never fully trusted the deceased boy.

And Liam…

No, Liam could not think more about this. It was too hard.

He didn’t know whether Mason replied to Scott’s remark, because he shut everything out. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would finally take pity on him.

**

A couple days later, and Liam had found the strength to move from his bedroom to the forest. He didn’t know why he was back here. It was the place where he ran away right after Theo died, and Liam didn’t think it was a decent method to hurt less, coming back to that place where he screamed hell.

But… It was also the place where Liam accompanied Stiles in his quest to observe the mysterious Theo. It was the place where Liam properly met Theo.

“ _Whoa. Why do I get the feeling this kid’s tougher than he looks?_ ” Theo had stated, eyeing Liam in amusement.

Liam had only groaned in response, vaguely registering Stiles’ hand gesture to calm him down.

Back to the present, Liam looked around himself. The trees were encircling him, and he had no idea if it was the exact same spot where the discussion had occurred, but it didn’t matter because he still liked to picture it.

He envisioned Theo standing in front of him, flashing at Liam his smug smirk that Liam used to hate so much.

_Used to…_

He didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t know how Theo somehow felt less dodgy and more tolerable. Liam didn’t know when he started considering Theo as… an ally. ( ~~Was Theo a friend?~~ ) Liam didn’t know either if he ever trusted Theo.

Yet somehow, Liam had been ready to risk his life for Theo. And Liam knew that when Theo told him, ‘I’m not dying for you’, the boy didn’t mean it. His tone had implied more, and his eyes had expressed something else.

Something Liam wasn’t ready to acknowledge back then, and even less now that Theo was gone.

_Fuck!_

Liam leaned forward, curling on himself with his legs tucked under him. His fingers clenched around some leaves, promptly staining them in mud.

Liam couldn't have cared less.

The only thing that mattered, the thing that made Liam feel broken and mad, was that he’ll never know Theo’s true intentions… or feelings.

**

“Liam, please open the door.”

Liam shut his eyes, not ready to deal with this.

"I know you’re in there, Liam,” Scott insisted with a low voice. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

Liam didn’t think it would be possible. He thought his heart broke the moment Theo’s one stopped functioning.

“I’ll go if you want,” Scott said, even though it was clear in his voice that he didn’t really want to. “But I’ll come back. Please, Liam…” Liam heard Scott sigh, not in annoyance of course, but in profound sadness. Liam wouldn’t know Scott’s sentiments. The only wave of emotions Liam was sensing was his own. He was drowning under the feeling of anguish and heartache. “Don’t shut yourself down,” his alpha whispered.

Liam only sniffed in response, and he sought it was sufficient for Scott to leave him alone.

**

“What’s wrong with him?” Malia asked, candid as ever. She was confused, and wanted answers. She didn’t know. “Why won’t he leave his room?”

She had accompanied Scott this time, even though Liam had no doubt Scott had tried to keep Malia as away as possible. The only people that visited were Scott and Mason, after all.

His alpha and best friend.

His alpha whom Liam almost killed because of Theo. His best friend whom was still alive thanks to Theo.

Liam lets out a pained groan, tired of reminiscing agonizing memories. He squinted his eyes when Scott started replying to Malia, and afterward decided to close them, shutting the distant voices out.

He only paid attention again when Scott dropped the bomb.

“He liked him.”

Liam’s heart broke once more, because that was true, wasn’t it?

He cared for Theo, but Theo was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> **So, erm, the end? Lol, okay that sucked. (I was bored, ok. I needed to write something.) I don’t even know why I wrote this, because my beloved Theo survived! Jeff actually spared him. (Thank God, because I would have personally found Jeff and slapped him.)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Trivia: Do you guys know Theo was supposed to die before the finale? Well, glad he didn’t.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways, hope you lot enjoyed my first Thiam fic. Probably won’t be the last. Probably will be. I don’t know.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Let me know how you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you like 1D and Larry you can find my fics[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works).**


End file.
